thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
HawkWD's Aeon Tributes
This page contains a list of all of HawkWD's Aeon Tributes. Please do not use any of these tributes without his permission, or you will be hunted down and killed for amusement. If you wish to use any of these tributes in your games, please contact me first. Organization The tributes have been divided into 5 categories; Phobos, Nike, Bellona, Harmonia and Discordia. Phobos Characteristics These tributes are often defined by a single, intense and irrational fear: a phobia. These tributes usually contain the least amount of information and are entered into a considerable amount of games. REQUIREMENTS: *Basic tribute template complete. *Personality/Backstory includes some sort of phobia that shapes them. *Backstory at least 250 words. Nike Characteristics These tributes are almost always volunteers, and have entered the games with an exact goal in mind. These tributes usually contain a moderate amount of information and are entered a considerable amount of times. If a Nike tribute does not have a Nike district partner, they are often entered with a Bellona tribute, occasionally a Phobos tribute and on rare occasions, a Discordia tribute. REQUIREMENTS: *Basic tribute template complete. *Personality/Backstory includes some sort of reason as to why they are in the games. *Backstory at least 400 words Bellona Characteristics These tributes are violent or amoral individuals. Not all of them are inherently evil or bad, all of them do posses negative personality traits, although some may have redeemable qualities. These tributes usually contain a moderate amount of information and are entered into a moderate of games. If a Bellona tribute does not have a Bellona district partner, they are often entered with a Nike tribute, and occasionally a Harmonia tribute (Never a Phobos or Discordia tribute). REQUIREMENTS: *Extended tribute template complete. *Personality contains primarily negative attributes, and a backstory that explains why they are like that. *Backstory at least 450 words. Harmonia Characteristics These tributes are good natured and moral individuals. Although some of them are not without their dark sides, all of them posses positive personality traits and strive for what is right. These tributes contain a moderate amount of information and are entered occasionally into games. If a Harmonia tribute does not have a Discordia district partner, they are entered with a Bellona tribute (Never a Phobos or a Nike tribute). REQUIREMENTS: *Extended tribute template complete. *Personality contains primarily positive attributes, and a backstory that explains why they are like that. *Backstory of at least 450 words. Discordia Characteristics These tributes always have either a physical or psychological affliction. The effects of their ailment can range from weak to severe. These tributes contain a sizeable amount of information and are entered less frequently into games. Discordia tributes rarely have district partners and are either entered alone or with a Harmonia or Nike tribute (Never with a Phobos or Bellona tribute). Requirements: *Extended tribute template complete. *Personality/backstory explains their certain physical or psychological affliction. *Backstory of at least 700 words. *A family lunaii gallery. The Aeon Tributes Phobos Key: • • • Nike Key: • • • Bellona Key: • • • Harmonia Key: • • • Discordia Key: • • • Tribute Gallery Trivia *Harmonia tributes are thought to be a anti-thesis to Bellona and sometimes Discordia tributes. *Nike tributes are thought to be a anti-thesis to Discordia and sometimes Bellona tributes. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:District 6 Category:District 8 Category:District 9 Category:District 10 Category:HawkWD Category:HawkWD's Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:Volunteer Category:Reaped Category:Females Category:Males